Where Were You?
by writerwannabe210
Summary: When Percy goes missing for six months and nobody could find him, Annabeeth gets sent back to school. She brings along a pair of troublemakers and Annabeth may just turn out better than she hopes... Rated T for future reference, no reason- yet...
1. Chapter 1

Where were you?

Annabeth had finally been coaxed into going back to school, oh no. She wasn't giving up her search for a certain missing seaweed brain. Chiron had arranged hers and two other places. Seeing as Nico wasn't at camp, and Thalia was with the hunters:

"Hey Annabeth!" the chorus came from the Stoll brothers. They were inseparable and she knew that though at times they could be insensitive-they cared for Percy and the search as if he were a missing brother. At camp half-blood everyone was family. She also knew (being a wisegirl/daughter of Athena) that she needed to laugh and if anyone could do that while Percy was missing (for six months), it was Conner and Travis...

Today though, whispers came like wildfire talking about a mysterious new boy who was "OMG, he's, like, soooooo HOT!" Other things that travelled were the: numerous scars; the raven black messed up hair; the glint in his eye that said troublemaker and him letting all the popular girls down gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I AM A GIRL LIVING IN THE UK, STILL AT SCHOOL. HE IS RICK RIORDAN**

Well Annabeth tried to ignore them and prided herself on the fact that she had avoided him and his followers (how did he get so many in such a short time) but finally, a week into the semester and he started asking for Annabeth.

At this point Conner and Travis were getting excited so Annabeth let them go investigate the new high school star. They were gone a while. They came back grinning and every once in a while they stopped looking at Annabeth like she would break and started to seem like they were trying to supress their happiness and obvious joy at finally knowing something that a child of Athena didn't know or hadn't figured out. It was rather disconcerting.

"Travis, Conner! Stop grinning like that, what are you planning? You've had that expression on your faces for over two weeks." Annabeth had interrupted one of their silent conversations with an exasperated yell "seriously, you guys have got to learn how to keep a secret to yourselves!"

At this the twins grinned even more, at what Annabeth wasn't sure but from experience she knew it couldn't be good…

"Stop doing that, it's really creep"

"Hey, you're Annabeth right" the voice sounded confused, as if they were asking a question that they didn't just want an answer to but they wanted to know if the question was the right one.

Conner and Travis were laughing, holding their sides in a desperate attempt to breath-

"Your face - Percy- can't believe - you – didn't – guess" they said this taking turns but sparing precious air. By this point a lot of stares were directed our way and, still, Percy stood there his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concentration. His next words broke my heart.

"You are, aren't you?"… That stopped them laughing...

**AU- sorry guys I know this is rubbish but if you wanna give me any ideas reviews will make me post faster. you know the usual stuff.**

**if people are still reading this thanks. And thanks to allen r for some help. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER- I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN, I DO NOT OWN PJO. IT IS ON MY CHRISTMAS AND BIRTHDAY LIST THOUGH**

His confusion was evident in his voice and beside him Annabeth started crying. For the second time, something that rarely happened to the Stoll brothers, due to Percy Jackson their smiles slipped off their faces completely.

Percy was confused; he'd woken up with no memory but the name Annabeth. He knew he had to find her and on his way he started to find himself (**AU- I know its cliché)** He had found out that water seemed to have healing powers and he was something that, sure as hell, wasn't normal. Now he had a crying teenage girl and a pair of sad troublemakers. WHAT HAPPENED?

Travis looked at his brother before softly calling

"Perce, you really don't remember anything" As he said this the demigod in question shook his head "then what are you doing here? If I couldn't remember anything then I would try to remember before heading out into the world"

"I guess we think differently, anyway something was calling me here. I could only remember your name, Annabeth, I didn't even know what you looked like or anything" Annabeth looked like she was on the verge of tears again.

"gods" three heads snapped up to look at him "what happened to me?" Annabeth and the Stoll brothers shared a look before they all began talking.

"Oh seaweed brain, you must remember something"

"Hey Perce, do you remember the greatest sons of Hermes, or the pranks worthy of their name"

"Do you remember the lake-"

"Guys" Annabeth and Percy's voices rang out clear in the silent room; for everyone had stopped what they were doing in the middle of several conversations as they listened, hoping to hear something to gain insight on the new prodigy. Rumours were, after all, just rumours. Annabeth was blushing furiously and Percy looked intrigued.

"He really doesn't need to know _all_ the details." Conner and Travis burst out laughing, it was like a bullet tearing through the tense atmosphere. When their immature nature subsided, they turned around realising everyone was staring- they would have said something but everyone got up and was quite literally saved by the bell. The Stolls continued glaring as everyone left, the last few stragglers trickling out.

"come on, we've got gym" Chiron had made sure they were in all the same classes even, much to the dismay of Conner and Travis, architecture. "see you later, Perce" could be heard echoing even after they left Percy in silence.

**AU- thanks if for some bizarre reason you are still reading this. next come in some familiar faces that might only make sense of why they are there if you have read TLH, SoN and MoA.**

**peace out! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel like the only thing missing is a breakup right now – I'm watching a chick flick and eating ice cream from the tub with the girls...**

**So anyways, I don't own PJO... yet... **

Gym Class:

As everyone slowly trickled into the gym, Annabeth met up with Travis and Conner by the bleachers in the far corner. Realization dawned on her as she looked around and saw that, for elective week where students got to put forward choices for the first three weeks off P.E. She and the Stolls had put sword-fighting and archery forward into the ballot. Set up alongside one of the rows of seats that lined the gym were several bows and arrows and a few targets (that, from the distance they were set up away from the stands that held the weapons, were impossible to miss). Beside the opposite stands were mats and swords, wooden _of course_.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the grinning of the twins of Hermes stood next to her.

"What" she asked, clearly annoyed at being dragged from her thoughts, a long and tedious process.

But she never got to release the 'is up with you' as they bounded forward and knocked Silena and Beckendorf to th- wait...

... Silena and Beckendorf died in the war. But that would explain the wolf whistling from the boys (specifically the jocks) and the furious/jealous glares from the girls (specifically the cheerleaders)

"Okay guys" Beckendorf's commanding voice rang out over the gym, causing the students to fall into a surprised absence of speech. "Now, I'm going to put you into your groups" he set off with a list of names before stuttering to a stop. He mumbled something incoherently and Silena squealed beside him.

"Stupid, love sick, Aphrodite" the grumble came, not from the boys with identical grins on their identical faces, but from behind the mishap group.

"Percy Jackson" this time Beckendorf seemed to have regained his composure a little and Silena's eyes were oh so inconspicuously (note the sarcasm) flickering between the two teens that made up the famous Percabeth. "You're with us by the archery" he then mumbled "gods know he could use the practice." His eyes darted towards Annabeth before he started speaking again. He was listing the names alternately. One goes to sword-fighting, the next goes to archery and so on, back and forth between the two groups. But before he could say anything Silena elbowed him in a 'I'm- a-daughter-of-Aphrodite-don't-you-dare-split-them- up' manner accompanied by a glare that made everyone back down.

"Fine" he huffed. "Travis, Annabeth, and Conner" he ordered across the gym since they had backed back into their corner again. "You happy now" he muttered to the girl beside him who nodded and flashed a wide smile that left they guys drooling.

"Ummmm, Beckendorf" the two boys on either side of Annabeth nodded at each other before striding confidently across the gym towards the instructors. Some of the less dense people had remembered that they had never been told their names but the smarter part of their brain (I said smarter, not smart) told them to keep their mouths shut for fear they were just being ignorant or they hadn't been listening. But then again, the ignorant- not to mention oblivious- parts of their brains were right- as they had earlier tackled the instructors to the floor laughing and smiling like madmen.

There was a lot of whispering whilst the gym fell silent as people tried to eavesdrop on the tense conversation that had many furious and yet somehow still hushed comments. The two boys looked kind of ashamed, then guilty, as the girl started yelling at them. It was only then that the class realised why they hadn't been able to understand. Then everybody, seemingly at once, came to the conclusion that as Annabeth was storming over and she and the Stolls were fluent in Greek that that was the easiest conclusion to draw, as they were rather limited in brain cells.

"Guys, you know I can hear you right? I know you're talking about me because you're saying the exact same things that these three here did when i didn't recognise them even though i supposedly know them" he blushed "to a certain extent."

"Awww" the gorgeous girl cooed "my mum must have finally stopped playing around and got Percabeth together!"

"Yeah, we even got it on tape" the boys admitted sheepishly like they were afraid of something. Or rather, judging from Annabeth's glare, _someone_.

"Got what on tape" a new guy had emerged from the staff hallway with a I-know-I'm-late-sorry/please-don't-kill-me apologetic look. The only thing configuring his appearance was a scar that ran from his eye to his jaw. He quickly rattled off some Greek to the two mentors from the beginning and they relaxed. The three that had been having the shouting match just stood there in shock and stared at the newcomer their mouths forming a silent 'O'.

"But- you-dead-saw you- Kronos"

Only no-one knew this is what they said as they were so surprised they forgot to switch back to English and were stuttering in Greek. The man laughed and his smile lit up.

"Good to see you too. Annie, bros" everyone in the room had an intake of breathes as they realised that he had just crossed a line. No one, _no one_, calls Annabeth Annie if they want to remain intact. But Annabeth just snapped out of her frozen state and ran into his outstretched arms and giving him a vice like hug. It was only then he noticed Percy in the corner.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about the sour note we left on. Well, yeah, sorry man."

"I'm getting tired of saying this. I've already said it three times today so I'll only say it one more time. I've already said it this morning to Mr. Blowfis; Annabeth, Travis and Conner; and these two here"

And with that he gestured to Silena and Beckendorf. He then spoke as if he were explaining something to a two year old.

"Who are you?"

**I know, I've finished on that twice but Percy gets some of his memory back after an attack and injury in the next chapter.**

**So, I must love you and leave you for now guys...**

**be back soon though, within this next week. but fter that I'm going back to school and this whole thing has been break for me. so... R&R plz xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: tell me, if i was rick riordan (which I am not) whay would I still be writing on fanfiction?**

Innocent bystander P.O.V

So, with that, uh, rather dodgy introduction we learnt the names of our instructors: Luke would be teaching sword-fighting and Beckendorf and Silena would be in control of the archery.

To begin with the hottie, Luke, asked for a volunteer and Annabeth's hand shot up and she grinned wickedly at him he nodded and smiled and when she came up they shook hands and he pulled her in and said

"Get ready, Annie. You better have been practicing. You never could beat me with a sword."

"I've been training against Percy since he started at camp you-know-what" huh, seemed she wasn't as entirely oblivious to the eavesdroppers surrounding the makeshift stage "He could probably give you a run for your money now." She grinned and dropped back holding the sword and swinging it with practiced agility. Wow, she was good...

He laughed and lunged. She blocked, they parried and sparred and hit each other but they had both slung on come armour so no real damage was sustained. Luke lunged again and Percy, who had been following this 'dance' with minimal attention, whipped his head around to the sound of Annabeth's scream as his hit made contact with her shoulder. (She said something about continuously having dislocated it as a child?) He ran forward as Conner and Travis yelled:

"NO, stay back"

As they ran and some people went to join them. Me? I just stood there in shock. Annabeth only ever let emotion show once at the beginning of the year when her supposed boyfriend didn't remember her.

"Wise Girl" Percy whispered from beside Annabeth as Luke stood their looking guilty.

"I didn't know Perce. I promise, you know I wouldn't hurt Annie, she's like a little sister to me after everything." As soon as he started speaking Percy growled and leapt forwards, Past Annabeth and the Stolls who tried to stop him, knowing the danger of an angry Percy. Several people had been on the end of his wrath and it was not an experience they would recommend as it usually ended up with them arriving at the nurse's office in some way-but never had they seen him this angry.

"Guys get out of my way. I don't want you and Travis to get hurt" Percy yelled at Conner who stood directly in front of him. Who just stood there in shock as Percy had remembered him and his brother. But still he shook his head.

"No can do, Perce, I don't care what Luke did. He is still our brother and we have a whole cabin you know where"

"Camp half-blood?" he laughed "no one would vouch for this traitor, we all know what he did!" he roared at them causing Conner, Travis and even Luke to involuntarily back down as Percy threw himself at Luke and tackled him to the ground saying about how he should've known (something about poison on the knife?)

"She saved me" and with that he gave Luke a kick in the ribs for good measure and ran back to Annabeth. He then yelled "Mrs. O'Leary" and "Nico now!" the shadows morphed and he clicked his fingers as a boy walked through the wa- the doors? On a giant masti- normal sized poodle.

"Percy where were you?" the younger boy yelled as he climbed off the poodle and ran to give Percy a bone crushing hug. "Wait why is Luke here he died didn't he?"

"He hit Annabeth's shoulder. Then the coward didn't even bother fighting back he just sat there!"

"Percy, He must have been one of the names my dad left off of the list."

We were all trying to figure out if this was about the elusive camp we had never heard much about when Annabeth started to stir. She went to sit back but everyone involved in the unfolding drama rushed towards her yelling a variety of messages from don't get up to if you get up i swear to hades i will kill you.

"Hey Nico" she slurred, Nico smiled "why are you here?"

"Hey Wise Girl, just stay there and we can get you to camp" he gave her one of those cute little-I-may-be-slightly-guilty-here-but-you-know- you-love-me smiles that left all the girls swooning.

Annabeth's face instantly brightened and she launched herself at him even in her energy deprived state yelling something about a stupid seaweed brain that she was happy with. Strange woman, huh?

**well guys that was over two pages like the last ones . tell me if it is starting to drag on. I except any CONSTRUCTIVE critism and ideas you want to throw at me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry guys! thanks for sticking if you're still reading! this is just a chapter (really short cause I'm at a friend's house and i needed to post something.) to explain percy disapearing. thanks xx**

* * *

**random person P.O.V-**

So basically, after the little –ermm- _scene_ in the gym, they all left. Everyone, including poodle boy and his dog. We were all sat in silence when Percy turned to us and clicked his fingers.

Who were these people in the gym? They just came in and wrecked everything. Then they walked out laughing! The raven haired boy and the blond haired blue eyes walked out awkwardly. Or well, they appeared the former angry and holding back from attacking the latter who looked ashamed. One of the twins turned to him and smiled sheepishly before saying.

"Hey Perce?"

"Yeah?"

"we haven't, well. We haven't exactly told anyone that you've come back" then his brother piped up.

"No-one knows that you're even alive. They all think you're dead. That's why Annabeth was so confused at why you just walked down the corridor without even glancing around."

At this point the girl was still sat on the floor and yelled. "They think you're dead or kidnapped. Some even think you joined Gaia. But we know you wouldn't seaweed brain" she sang in a singsong voice.


	7. NOT AN UPDATE

sorry I haven't been updating. next week I can be writing again because, sadly, I have to study for end of years. you all know i would rather be writing but at least the studying is paying off! : )

thanks for reading nut keep reading, next week it's half - term and I will have finished exams! wish me luck! thanks!


End file.
